There has been a rise in the incidence of Autistic Spectrum Disorder (ASD) since the mid 1980s. This increase cannot be attributed or explained by genetic factors alone. Thus, some have concluded that there is an environmental cause or factor to such disorders. One such factor under suspicion is metal toxicity and especially mercury. Apparently, some children are genetically predisposed to excessive vulnerability and toxicity to mercury. Cumulative exposures from maternal amalgams, Rho D shots for Rh incompatibility, seafood, and especially metal-containing vaccinations take them beyond their tolerance point and into neurotoxic, neurobiologic, neuroimmune and neurometabolic consequence manifesting, to variable degrees as abnormal behaviors, abnormal immune function, abnormal gut function. Fully 60% of autistic children have mothers who are Rh negative (whereas only 8% of women in the general population are Rh negative), and who received the heavily mercury laden Rhogam shots during pregnancy.
Additionally, autistic patients are thought to have defective metallothionein (MT) proteins which normally regulate copper, zinc, heavy metals, gluten and casein digestion, and neuronal development. Elevated copper/zinc ratios are characteristic of ASD, but recently it has also become possible to measure MT proteins in red blood cells directly. Clinical reports already suggest that many autistic children test low on MT protein, and classic features of autism can indeed result from a genetically weakened MT system. Gastrointestinal dysfunction from metal toxicity may prevent these patients from breaking down dietary protein into required amino acids needed for MT protein synthesis, and from maintaining normal intestinal flora. Since MT is directly involved in the neuronal maturation of the brain, the timing of any environmental insults is critically important, and calls attention once again to the vaccination, as well as maternal mercury exposure and amalgam issues.
ASD is thought to be in part a disease of heavy metal induced oxidative stress with predisposing/permissive factors being the vulnerable MT system, vulnerability of the transmethylation and transsulfuration metabolic pathways, by which glutathione, and cysteine, two of the principal detoxifying substances found in the body are synthesized, and the presence of higher levels of testosterone in male children. Testosterone seems to potentiate the adverse effect of MT weakness on the brain, and appears to be partly responsible for slower synthesis of glutathione in males. These effects may account for the 4 to 1 ratio of males to females diagnosed with ASD. When environmental insults such as mercury exposure, whether from vaccines, maternal exposure or diet occur, brain maturation and myelination may be compromised. The theory is that ASD patients do not have so much a damaged brain, but rather one that has not completely matured.
Thus, what is needed is a therapeutic treatment directed to removing ongoing environmental sources of heavy metals, chelating out existing tissue stores of heavy metals, supporting liver detoxification, preloading with zinc and augmenting nutrients, and then gradual introduction of MT and glutathione promoting nutrients. A treatment involving the process of detoxification of the central nervous system, and nutritional support for a weak MT protein and antioxidant buffering system is needed.
The present invention comprises a therapeutic nutritional compound for reducing oxidative stress and supporting immune system function in a mammal, particularly a human baby or child. Additionally, the therapeutic nutritional compound can be used in conjunction with an immunization or vaccine regimen to reduce the undesirable effects caused by the metals in the vaccine. The therapeutic nutritional compound can include glutathione, selenium, zinc and antioxidants.
In greater detail, the therapeutic nutritional compound consists essentially of, on a weight percent basis of the following combined components, from about 20% to about 35% glutathione, less than 1% selenium and from about 60% to about 90% of one or more antioxidant vitamins. In a more preferred embodiment, the compound consists essentially of from about 65% to 75% of one or more antioxidant vitamins. The compound may further include zinc in an amount less than 1%. N-acetyl-cysteine may also be included in amount from 5% to 10%.
The antioxidant vitamins included in the compound may include vitamin A, vitamin E, vitamin C and combinations thereof. Typically, the antioxidant vitamins comprises, by weight of the combined components, from about 20% to about 35% vitamin A, from about 2% to about 7% vitamin E, and from about 35% to about 50% vitamin C.
In a further embodiment, a method of supporting the immune response of a mammal is provided. The method includes administering a therapeutic dose of a compound comprising on a weight percent basis of the combined following components from about 20% to about 35% glutathione, less than 1% selenium, from zero to less than 1% zinc and from about 60% to about 80% of an antioxidant vitamin or combination of antioxidant vitamins. Typically, the dose is between about 300 mg to about 500 mg, and preferably from about 350 mg to about 450 mg, and is administered to a human infant. In dosing, about 1 dose is administered per day to an infant less than 6 months in age, about 2 doses are administered per day to an infant between about 6 months to 12 months in age, about 3 doses are administered per day to an infant between about 12 months to 36 months in age and about 4 to about 5 doses are administered per day to an infant between about 36 months to 60 months in age.
An additional embodiment includes a method of treating a mammal to increase an immune response in vaccination/immunization. The method includes administering a therapeutic dose of a compound comprising, on a weight percent basis of the combined following components, from about 20% to about 35% glutathione, less than 1% selenium, from zero to less than 1% zinc and from about 60% to about 80% of one or more antioxidant vitamins at least once before vaccination and at least once after being vaccinated. The mammal is administered a dose 1-7 days before vaccination, on the day of vaccination and 1-7 days after vaccination. The dose is typically administered to a human infant and/or young child.